Abandonment
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuriy was abandonned by his mother and he will never be able to forgive her, but there are other people around him, in the Abbey, which share his pain and confusion. They too, understand. [[YuBo WAVE!2]] Part 1 of 2.


**YuBo WAVE!2**

**Entry **# 8.**  
**  
The following story is separated into two parts. There are two individual stories, which are united by a common thread. I won't reveal what that is, since you'll surely be able to discover it, after reading both sections. You'll understand once you get reading. **Entry** #9 is the continuation.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Abandonment- **

Cold blue eyes watched her walk away. Not once did she falter or even look back. She continued her straight path and his last sight of her resonated with the silence of her heels.

She was gone.

A firm but sleazy hand squeezed on his shoulder and he was forced inside. The doors of his new home were shut and locked.

He shuddered as a voice spoke to him, from above, ''Don't worry, Yuriy, you'll enjoy your stay…''

Yuriy glared at Balcov, as the blue depths had already frosted over. But the smile he received was too sickeningly sweet to not be taken as a dangerous threat.

They walked in silence, down one of the many halls, further into the Abbey. 

Never once had she apologized before or after their departure. Yuriy glanced down at his watch and to the precise second, he knew it had already been a year. 

What a way to celebrate…

His own mother…how dare she. Yuriy stared out the window and his sigh blurred the high view of the front yard. He sat in the window, perched and waiting for someone to come along. Did anyone ever visit this place? Would she? He did not feel hope, but he was merely curious. Would she ever come back? Or, would she ever come back for _him._

''I doubt it…'' He murmured and cleaned the window of his condensed breath.

It was too cold, even inside the walls. It was snowing outside but only lightly. Maybe it was warmer out there. He sighed again and closed his eyes. In the darkness too, he was all alone. He was never going to see her again.

I guess she thought it better this way, Yuriy deluded himself and pressed his warm brow to the cool surface of the window. He'd thought about her so many times now, even though he was abandoned. The memories were starting to fade. He'd still never forget…but…

But to shrug off his own mother, Yuriy hesitated. He tried to dismiss her completely, for what she had done, but he stopped caring. He let the indecision numb him, until he was neutral. He could not do either, ever, fully. She was unforgettable, but a bitch.

Besides, she never gave him a reason for anything and so, thinking about her was so…pointless. 

The door opened, its mechanics caused his ears to listen for footsteps. Even before a certain voice spoke to him, he knew who it was.

''Yuriy, Balcov wants you.''

''I know…''

Boris frowned and closed the door behind himself.

''What are you doing?''

Yuriy shrugged. His question had so many possible answers. Which did he chose? He knew what Boris had meant though. They didn't talk about their pasts much. No one did. What was the point, they all mused and Yuriy agreed. He was waiting for his mother, but he instead answered,

''Nothing.'' 

The answer to everything… a negation.

No, I didn't train this morning. No, I'm not hoping for anything and no, I'm not doing anything.

Yuriy slid off the inner sill and stood. After all, he had to be ready for when Balcov entered. He turned though and continued to gaze out the window but when he looked at Boris, casually, the other boy was already stepping towards him.

''Who are you waiting for?'' Boris asked, as he stood just behind the other male.

Eyes glanced at the same scenery, from over a shoulder and through strands of red hair. 

''Her…''

Just because they never talked about it, did not mean that their history was never mentioned. 

''Yeah…it's my first birthday here.'' Yuriy suddenly said, with a smirk and a lighter voice.

Boris supplied the sigh that Yuriy really wanted to emit, but chose to instead cower away from the expression of discontent.

''You know, mine did the same thing to me…''**  
**  
Yuriy finally tore his gaze away from the window and looked back at Boris. He knew he should not have asked, but he murmured quietly, ''Really?'' and a nod was his confirmation.

He shuddered at the thought that perhaps all the boys in the facility shared the same fate. They were a collected group of orphans, and some were just unwanted children. Their parents were alive, but they felt dead to their children.

''She just told me- ''

''_Pack your things, Yuriy. We have to move.''  
_  
''-And I did.''

If she had had a reason, Yuriy did not know what it was.

**-TBC-  
**  
Now go on, click** Entry **#9and read the rest. You know you want too.****

And just for the record, no, it was not his birthday when his mother abandoned him. That's too cruel, even for me.** __**

****


End file.
